Damien Grayson
by OiWitheThePoodlesAlready
Summary: Dixie Grayson is left heartbroken and devastated after the loss of beloved companion, Jason Todd. However, Jason left more than just a hole in her heart.


Hey guys, got SUPER into Batman recently and i love genderswaps sooo this happened.

I don't own Batman, bladey blah.

Enjoy.

Bruce was back early, that was the first sign that something was wrong. It was small but Dixie was a detective and all details were important, no matter their size. It was enough to put her on edge. Then as she went to greet Bruce in the Batcave, she watched Bruce slump in his chair and Alfred stand rigid next to him. This wasn't good.

"Miss Grayson, I have some... Grave news." Alfred said from his rigid state, not even looking at her. A lump in her throat began to form, she knew what was coming. Alfred turned to her and made long, sharp strides towards her. His eyes were steely but soft, part of the weird oxymoron that is Alfred.

"Master Jason is..." her knees buckled and the lump in her throat grew to a strangling size. It was over, Jason was dead..

It was two months since Jason's death and Wanye Manor had been sickeningly quiet, Bruce was always out, as Batman, he barely ate and she never saw him anymore, which to be honest, made her feel like shit because she needed him and he was off playing hero 24/7. While Bruce had the cape glued to him, she had disowned it. Nightwing was confident and brave and heroic, she didn't feel like any of those things just wanted to crumble into a ball and forget. Dixie thought it was strange how her parent's death had pushed her to become a superhero but Jason's death had pushed her to give it up. She felt sick a lot, in the morning, in the evening, pretty much all the time. Her apetite had been all over the place, sometimes just looking at food made her physically sick, other times she just wanted to eat constantly. For a while she just thought, well more - tried to believe that it was just a weird deep psychological stress thing, but she wasn't an idiot, no Bruce didn't raise no idiots, she knew the more likely possibility. That she was pregnant. It was a terrifying thought that she just didn't want to deal with but it was becoming significantly hard to ignore, when she looked at her self in the mirror, a small bump was protruding through her clothes. Dixie thought that Alfred had begun to catch on as well. She caught him looking at her strangely whenever she refused food or ran to the bathroom to throw up any food she had attempted to digest.

_Perhaps he's just worried about you?_

She would think when he hastily adverted his eyes when she met his calculating gaze. But her paranoia often won over from her sense of security and safety, a wonderful trait that she had Bruce to thank for. It took a good two weeks before Alfred actually confronted her. You would think a butler would be a little more punctual but she was never one for stereotypes as she had encountered a few confrontations in the past about her Romani heritage.

"Miss Grayson, may I have a word?' he asked in his ever-polite tone.

"Yes, of course Alfred." She replied keeping her calm exterior, she didn't even know why she was hiding that she knew exactly what the next agonising conversation entailed but, she did.

"Miss Grayson, I have noticed a few... New things about your... Your health."

"I... I know, Alfred." I replied solemnly.

"You do? Do you have a plan of action as to... Well, what you are going to do about it?"

Dixie faltered. She had spent so much time just trying to wrap her head around just the _idea_ of being pregnant, let alone wether or not she was going to keep it. She was only 19 for christ sakes! Her thoughts went to her own mother, she was only around sixteen when she got pregnant, but she had her husband - Dixie's dad, her family and a whole goddamn circus to support her, Dixie had... She had a borderline unstable vigilante with a furious sense of justice. She had no idea how Bruce would react! She thought she had him figured out by now but Jason's death... It just gave him a whole new wave of unpredictable, she had no idea how far along she was either... Isn't there a certain point of no return where you can't abort? She didn't think she was that far along yet but, how the hell was she supposed to know?! She didn't realise that she was so lost in thought until Alfred spoke again.

"Miss Grayson? If yòu don't know what to do, perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"This is only my opinion but, I think you should keep the child." He said it bluntly and quickly taking Dixie aback, she knew she should have mentally prepared herself for that one.

"Alfred... I don't think I can do it, be a mother, not this soon... Not so soon after Jason..."

"Is it his?" Alfred added. It was like an icy dagger to the heart.

_She felt his hot breath on her skin, Jason ghosted his cold fingertips across her stomach. His fingers made shapes and curves across her skin. The boy wonder gently placed a kiss on Dixie'Dixie's stomach. Jason' eyes flicked up to the dazed girl._

_"Dix... Do you love me?" Her breath caught in her throat._

_"...What brought this on?" The girl stalled, still trying to piece together an answer. Jason glared, not pouted. Because that's how Jason was, hate first, ask questions never. Their relationship was very hard to keep secret because of it, the slightest thing could tip him off into an all out rage so when they had fights, she'd always be terrified that he'd go tell Bruce everything just out of spite. It never used to be this bad... Dix remembered when he was still an eager little kid running around in his own Robin costume, helping out Batman beat up the bad guys. But it wasn't that easy anymore, such as it was when her Robin years were ending. But worse. He would be out a lot by himself, come back with nasty bruises and cuts, he was angry at everything and everyone and no one could tell why. She loved these moments alone with him like this because she could see through that angsty bullshit and gaze at that hyper kid again. But anger or no anger, Jason was the one she loved and nothing can change that._

_Loved. _

_"That's not an answer." His kisses turned into playful nips._

_"Do you love me?" She countered, making him stop touching her for a second, he pulled back and just stared at her. He gripped her wrists and pulled her into an embrace._

_"Dixie... I love you more than anything in the world. You are my guiding light, if you weren't here, with me, I'd be dead." he whispered into her neck. He heart sped a million miles a minute. He grinned into her skin. _

_"Can you say that you love me now?" he gave jokingly and Dixie let out a small chuckle._

_"So cocky, eh? What if I were to tell you that I couldn't stand you?" she teased him._

_"Oh Veronica, I'd just die!" Jason joked._

_"Well we wouldn't want that, would we... I love you." She said surprisingly firm, bringing the comedic atmosphere of the room to a grinding halt. Jaso, being his impulsive self, replied with a passionate kiss._

"Miss Grayson?" And Dixie was back in the too large room with Alfred. There was no point in hiding it, he knew already. It was Jason's child.

"Yes... Yes it is, Alfred." He nodded thoughtfully, possibly thinking through the options, possibly deciding what should be on the menu tonight. Alfred was more unpredictable than Bruce. She didn't know which one she wanted to be true more. Although a part of her felt like she desperately needed help, another didn't want to have to deal with the reality of it. After a restful minute, he spoke again.

"Miss Grayson, if you are having doubts about being a parent, I can assure you that I believe that there is no one more suited for the responsibility than you, you trained young master Jason almost as much as master Bruce and you were nothing but patient and understanding. When he would get injured, you would always be there to patch up his wounds. You cared for that boy with all your heart and if you get something that is even just a small part him, you will also cherise that with all your heart." It was true, she would do anything to keep something of Jason's, this child is as much his as it is hers. This isn't just Dixie's decision to make, she ached for Jason to be there. But he wasn't. It was just her. So it ws just a question of wether she was strong enough to do this alone.


End file.
